trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Karolek The Killer
Karolek był zwykłym 13-latkiem. Bo kurwa tak, wszyscy the Killerzy muszą być zwykłymi nastolatkami®. Ale nie był jak jego koledzy. Kochał anime i gry video, słuchał k-pop'u i czytał creepypasty. Cóż z tego, że istnieje jeszcze milion takich Nie-jestem-jak-moi-rówieśnicy otakurew, on był rebel i tyle. Miał czarne włosy, żeby Jeff nie musiał się bawić w palenie i zatruwać se płuc, Fhoj niebieskie oczy i był wysoki. Nie, wcale nie jest wyidealizowanym chłopcem, o którym marzy napalona 11-letnia autorka. Miał młodszego brata, mame, tate, siostrę (nocami marzył o gorącym incestowym związku rodem z AkiSora), psa i dużego penisa. Był wielkim fanem Jeffa the Killera. Jego OTP to Jeff x Eyeless Jack. Pewnego dnia postanowił zwiać sobie z ostatnich dwóch lekcji. Nienawidził w-f, bo koledzy kazali mu podnosić mydło pod prysznicami. Na dodatek wspomniany środek higieny był w postaci gęstego, pachnącego płynu. Karolek miał więc dużo roboty ze zlizywaniem go z podłogi. Często koledzy nie chcieli, żeby ten się zmęczył, więc dodawali mu energii ciepłą, białą mazią skapująca mu do ust. Już miał uciec przez okno, gdy nagle poczuł mocne szarpnięcie. To jego były, Maciek. Maciej zrzucił go z parapetu tak, że ten wylądował na klęczkach. Oprawca, nie czekając wyciągnął swego 10 centymetrowego pytona i przystawił do kakaowego tunelu Karola. -Może mydła teraz nie ma, ale jestem ja~ -No nie kurwa dzisiaj, BAKA, WATASHI WA SUGOII KAROREK CZAN THE KILLER!-Młody weeaboo wstał i zdzielił Maćka w twarz. Reszta chłopaków zamarła. Oto ten zawsze posłuszny mangozjeb postanowił sie sprzeciwić swemu panu i głównemu antagoniście, szkolnemu łobuzowi, który wcale nie pojawia się we wszystkich The killerach. Nasz mhroczny emo protagonista wykorzystał chwilowy bezruch tych złych i zwinnie dał susa do dziewczęcej szatni, pustej podczas lekcji chłopców. Zauważył pomamany cyrkiel w śmietniku. Obok leżały miękkie przedmioty umazane czymś czerwonym co przypominało KREW! TAK, KREW PIERWSZY RAZ, BOICIE SIĘ JUŻ? Schwycił cyrkiel i zaczaił się za otwartymi drzwiami. Usłyszał stado młodocianych pederastów krzyczących coś do siebie. Poczuł to uczucie. Nie to, co czuł Jeff. Nie to, co czuła Nina Poczuł coś gorszego Chciało mu się srać. I to bardzo. Wypiął dupę w stronę drzwi. Nadbiegł jeden z kolegów szukających emosia. Ten obryzgał go ciepłym kałem, po czym wbił mu cyrkiel w oko. JUŻ PIERWSZE FLAKI WYDOBYTE PRZEZ NASZEGO NASTOLATKA, MA CI BYĆ MOKRO W GACIACH, MASZ KRZYCZEĆ "TAK"! Karolek wyskoczył przez okno. Mógł to zrobić od razu, bez skrzywdzenia Bogu ducha winnego koleżki, ale to tylko pasta, tu ma być krfawhooo, nie logicznie. Okno szatni dziewcząt wychodziło na tyły szkoły. Pod murem stał śmietnik, a za płotem rozpościerały się nieprzebyte chaszcze. Zanurkował w śmietnik. Wydobył stamtąd w miarę czystą koszulkę z dziurą na plecach. Wytarł nią swoje poślady, po czym wyrzucił do kontenera. Znalazł w nim jeszcze nóż, wyrzucony tak po prostu przez kucharki, bo jebać BHP. Wziął go i schował do kieszeni. Przeskoczył przez płot. Poczuł, że ktoś go łapie. TO BYŁ JEFF! Bez namysłu rzucił mu się na szyję -Już dobrze, oni ci nic więcej nie zrobią...-Jeff delikatnie pogłaskał chłopca po głowie. -Jeff-senpai... Ja też chce zabijać!-Karolek się zarumienił. Jeff ostrożnie położył go na ziemi. Wziął nóż do ręki i przyłożył do kącika ust Karolka. -Nie martw się... Będę delikatny...-Idol mokrych dwunastek naciął usta swojego kouhaia. -Aa-U~Jak d-dobrze!-Karol był już gotowy. I tak był blady i miał czarne włosy, więc nie trzeba było bawić się w piromana. Teraz miał jeszcze śliczny uśmiech. Był wieczór. Plażą szli dwaj chorzy psychicznie przystojniacy-Jeff i Karolek. Trzymali się za ręce, ciągnąc zwłoki Jane The Killer. Pokonali ja we dwoje-mocą swojej miłości. Kategoria:Chińskie pornobajki Kategoria:NSFW Kategoria:Profesor Miodek nie miałby nic przeciwko Kategoria:Fremdsprache jest so cool Kategoria:Głupkowaty protagonista Kategoria:Galfrydy